In order to wrap a stack of objects with a foil, a shrinkable or stretchable hood is made from a flattened tube. Other types of tube are possible. In the region of the top of the stack at least two end portions are welded together or even the entire end of the foil is welded closed. When installed this normally forms at the two shorter sides generally triangular excess-foil projections. These extend outward from the corners of the stack of objects past the sides of the object stack.
These excess-foil projections, also called horns or hats, have to be fixed to the sides or top of the object stack so that the wrapped object stack looks neat. The problem remains, however, that the fixed excess-foil projections, e.g. during transport of the object stack, come loose either by themselves or as a result of catching on something while being moved. If the fixation is only at several spots, this can damage the wrapping and thereby destabilize the wrapped object stack.